Total Drama Halloween
by starstruck17
Summary: The 37 teens are out celebrating Halloween, we check to see what they're all up to on this holiday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

Halloween was here, and we're going to see what everyone is up to on this scary evening called Halloween.

Ezekiel was out trick or treating as a teenage mutant ninja turtle. He was on his way to a house to get some candy, and that was when he saw Harold who was also dressed as a teenage mutant ninja turtle.

"Trick or treat eh," said Ezekiel.

"Um, this is akward," Harold said looking at Ezekiel.

He was pretty surprised to see him dressed up as a teenage mutant ninja turtle which kind of startled him.

"What's wrong eh," Ezekiel asked.

"Did you steal my costume idea, were both teenage mutant ninja turtles," Harold screamed.

"I just want some candy please," Ezekiel told Harold.

"Harold baby just give him some candy," said Leshawna who was dressed as a 70's disco chick, "we got a Halloween party to attend to."

"Party, can I come," Ezekiel asked.

"Sorry, you aren't invited," Harold yelled as he gave Ezekiel candy and slammed the door on his face.

So Ezekiel's Halloween wasn't going so well as Harold and Leshawna were having a party that he wasn't invited to. He just continued going to other houses to trick or treat.

Another group of people who went trick or treating were Owen, Izzy, Noah, and Cody. Owen was going as a Snorlax, Izzy was going as caterpillar, Noah was just going as a old fashion burglar, and Cody went as a werewolf.

"I wonder who's going to give us candy, and they better give us a lot cause I looovveee candy," Owen said.

"This caterpillar here wants sugar, and lots of sugar," Izzy said laughing.

"Lets get this over with, I want to stop wasting my time doing little kiddie things like this," Noah said.

Cody was the one who rang the doorbell, and at the door was a nice woman with a bowl of candy. They all yelled out trick or treat.

"TRICK OR TREAT," they all said.

"You kids look so adorable...wait a minute you already were here," the woman sternly said.

"Me, no way miss, I was not here in any way," Cody said in a charming way.

"Nice try, but your not getting more candy mister," the woman said slamming the door.

"Nice time you trick or treating, keep an eye out on houses you've already been too," Noah stated.

"I didn't go to this house, I promise," Cody argued.

"We didn't candy because of you, how dare you deny Izzy sugar," Izzy screamed.

"That woman is just seeing things," said Cody as he saw a trick or treater waiving hi to Cody, "oh, that must be why."

Cody saw Sierra waiving hello to Cody as she was dressed up as him with the exact clothes, and wearing a brown wig that represents his hairdue which turned out to be really creepy.

Elsewhere Geoff and Bridgette were out enjoying Halloween with trick or treating as well. Geoff was going as what looked like a pilot while Bridgette was dressed up as a sexy flight attendant.

"Hey babe, lets get some candy," Geoff asked.

"Why sure, lets go to this house and get some," Bridgette answered.

They come to a house, and knocked at the door Coming to the door were Katie and Sadie dressed in their same outfits as before.

"Trick or treat," Geoff and Bridgette both say.

"You guys look so cute," Katie said.

"Yeah, an airplane pilot and flight attendant, that is so perfect," Sadie said.

"Thanks, um so what are you two supposed to be," Bridgette asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be Sadie," said Katie showing her outfit.

"And I'm supposed to be Katie," said Sadie showing her outfit.

"You guys don't really think of anything at all do you," Geoff asked.

"These are costumes," Katie told Geoff.

"Look, just give us some candy please," Bridgette begged.

"You got it," Sadie said giving Geoff and Bridgette some candy.

"Happy Halloween," Katie replied.

Geoff and Bridgette left the house, and if they saw anything creepy for Halloween, that may have been it.

"They are addicted to each other," Geoff replied, "just like how I'm addicted to you."

"Oh Geoff," Bridgette said in a romantic fashion.

The two lovebirds dropped their trick or treah bags and just started making out in public. Little kids were looking at the two making out and getting grossed out, and the parents were grabbing their kids to get away from them.

Elsewhere, Gwen was not wearing a costume as she was just hanging out at her house. Gwen thought trick or treating was for little kids, and then she got a ring at the doorbell.

"Probably some more trick or treaters," Gwen said.

She opened the door and got surprised to se Trent at her door. She was feeling pretty awkward about seeing him over.

"Trick or treat," Trent said in an awkward fashion.

"Wow, Trent. It's sort of a surprise to see you here," Gwen said.

Trent was dressed up as a pirate, and he noticed that Gwen wasn't wearing a costume at all.

"So where is your costume," Trent asked.

"I didn't feel like wearing one, Halloween is for little kids," Gwen answered, "anyway you want some candy?"

"Yeah please," Trent answered as Gwen gave him some candy.

"Well, happy Halloween," Trent said as he walked off.

"Same here," Gwen said.

Trent left to continue his trick or treating, and just after he left and Gwen closed the door, she heard a thumping sound.

"What could that be," Gwen asked as she opened the curtians, "OH MY GOD!"

"This is what you get for getting lucky with Duncan you no good boyfriend stealer," the girl angrily said.

It was Courtney egging Gwen's house, and she was just wearing a black turtleneck with a black hat on.

"What, I did this to Duncan's house too," Courtney said.

"Wow Courtney, just like Duncan your going to get yourself a criminal record for egging my house," Gwen said.

"There's no way that will happen," said Courtney as she slammed an egg at Gwen's face.

The cops then showed up with Duncan in his normal outfit. They had her surrounded and Courtney had nowhere to go.

"Courtney, your under arrest for vandalism," one of the cops yelled out.

"DUNCAN," Courtney screamed.

"If you weren't such a baby, then maybe things would be better," Duncan said laughing.

Courtney was taken into the cop car, and Duncan went over to Gwen.

"Thanks Duncan for getting her out of here," Gwen said.

"Hey, she tells me what I do is juvenille, and what she did was juvenille as well," Duncan smirked.

The two looked really happy together as they shared a nice long kiss. Gwen did think about Trent a little bit, but she would block it out of her head.

Elsewhere there was a Halloween party where Alejandro was enjoying himself as he was dressed as Aladdin as a street rat. He was showing his charm to all of the ladies that came by him.

"Ladies, may I say that you all look lovely tonight," Alejandro said in a charming way.

The ladies fainted and she made his way towards Heather who was dressed as Princess Jasime. It was a couples theme costume for the two.

"Hey there Alejandro, this is some party that me and my two boyfriends can come too," Heather said.

"Yeah I know, but isn't it illegal to be dating two boys at the same time precious," Alejandro asked.

"I do what I want okay," Heather sternly said.

"Yeah, but that could be like your cheating on me. You can't have two boyfriends," Alejandro told Heather.

"I have two boyfriends, one to be disgusted by which is you, and one I can actually make out with," Heather explained, "and by the way, you dressed as the street rat Aladdian."

"Well that is what were supposed to be, Aladdin and Jasmine," Alejandro stated.

"I got someone who dressed as Aladdin as a prince," Heather stated, "my second boyfriend."

"Oh crap, him," Alejandro said smacking his hand to his head.

Justin came into the party where he was dressed as Prince Aladdin. Heather was really turned on by her other boyfriend.

"Hey there princess," Justin said.

"Hey there my hot prince," Heather said as she was ready to make out with Justin, "get lost street rat!"

"Seriously, why does this girl want two boyfriends," Alejandro asked himself.

He was just getting disgusted with Heather and Justin making out non-stop, and that probably proves that Heather is pretty much a bad girl, and maybe even more bad on Halloween.

Elsewhere, Eva was seen at her house dressed as bigfoot giving kids candy. The kids were pretty frightened of her.

"Here's your candy, now get lost," Eva screamed slamming the door.

Eva was defitinely scaring kids on Halloween with her angry attitude. Then there was another ring at the doorbell as Eva had it.

"Okay, I can't stand these trick or treaters," Eva raged as she opened the door.

"Trick or treat," the girl in the cow costume said.

The girl that was in that costume was the chatter box Staci who was awaiting her candy. Eva went to get candy.

"Okay, here is your Halloween candy," Eva said in anger.

"Thanks, you know Halloween was invented by my great great great great great great great great uncle, and before that we had to get candy at the store," Staci said.

"I don't care, now shut up and leave with your candy," Eva angrily said.

"You know candy was invented by my great great great great great great great great," Staci was interupted as Eva smacked her hand into her face.

Staci then fell to the ground in a dizzy fashion, and Eva pretty much had it with anyone coming over to trick or treat.

"If that girl opens her mouth again, I will rip her limb from limb," Eva muttered.

Elsewhere, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron were all going out trick or treating together. Mike was going as Hans Solo while Zoey went as Princess Leia which made a perfectly good couples costume pair up. Cameron was going as what looked like to me a mad scientist as he did have a wierd wig that supposed to look like crazy hair.

"Wow, I can't believe all three of us are going trick or treating," Mike said.

"I hope we get a lot of candy," said Zoey.

"We should, because I was able to create a cloning machine to make three more of us so that they go to different parts of town. Then when they're done, they will come back and deliver the candy to us, or visit other houses," Cameron explained.

"If they go to a house that we already been to," Zoey questioned.

"Not to worry, I have the clones wear different costumes so that nobody thinks its us," Cameron explained, "and I also made sure they wear masks just in case they get suspicious."

"Wow Cam, I didn't know you could make a cloning machine," Mike said in amazement.

"Hey, I may only have the strength to probably lift a piece of paper, but I posses very great brain power remember," Cameron told Mike.

"How on earth did your mom let you build a cloning machine," Zoey asked.

"She doesn't know, so nobody say anything," Cameron told Mike and Zoey.

"Lets get trick or treating," Mike said acting all mighty.

As they were walking down the sidewalk getting candy from neighbors, Cameron had one more thing he wanted to tell Mike.

"Oh yeah Mike, I made an extra clone of you to get something out of your life," Cameron told Mike.

"I think I know why you made an extra Mike," Zoey said knowing what Cameron was probably doing.

"Yep," Cameron replied.

At another house in town, there was Anne Maria enjoying a Halloween party. She was dressed as a sexy black cat enjoying some of the punch that was being served.

"Woo, this party is the bomb, isn't it Vito," Anne Maria asked.

"Yeah baby, it sure is," Vito replied as he made out with Anne Maria.

She wasn't aware that it was actually the Mike clone that Cameron made to keep her away from the real Mike so he can be happy with Zoey. Vito was shirtless for his costume, he was supposed to be David Hasselhoff in his lifeguard outfit.

"Hey Anne Maria, who is that," Vito asked.

"Oh that, I think its Lightning," Anne Maria answered.

Lightning was enjoying the party as he was dressed up as the famous boxing manager Don King. Lightning noticed Vito and Anne Maria making out in the room as he decided to approach them.

"In this corner, we see two birds in love with each other," Lightning said scaring both of them.

"AHHH," Anne Maria screamed.

"Hey watch it buddy, can't you see were having an enjoyable moment," Vito told Lightning shoving.

"Watch it buddy, now Lightning or should I say Lightning King will give you a trick or a treat," Lightning said holding out his hand.

"Easy, the treat," Vito said in a jersey accent.

"Trick it is," Lighting retorted as he punched Vito out of the house with just one thrust from his fist.

"This isn't a treat," Vito screamed as he was flying away.

"Wow Lightning, your much stronger than Vito. Forget him, I want you," Anne Maria said strokinng Lightning's chest.

"Sweet, Lightning is going to get more treats from this party than from trick or treating, sha-zam" Lightning said to himself as he prepared to make out with Anne Maria.

Tough luck for Vito as he was punched out of the party, and landed into the bushes. He got plenty of cuts on his chest, which is the consequence when your not wearing a shirt. The only good thing about this for anyone, is that Lightning just broke up two people who were acting like characters from Jersey Shore.

Elsewhere, DJ was at his house with his mama home of course. He was pretty scared of going out trick or treating as he was afraid of the dark. So he just stayed home giving candy to trick or treaters.

"Okay everyone, happy Halloween," DJ's mom said to the little kids.

"And be safe, PLEASE," DJ screamed.

His mom closed the door, and patted her son on the back for telling kids to be careful out in the dark.

"You did good DJ, now you take the next set of trick of treaters yourself," his mom said.

"I will, thanks mama," DJ replied.

He sat patiently awaiting the next group of trick or treaters to come to the house. He heard the doorbell and opened the door as he saw three more trick or treaters.

"Trick or treat," they all yelled out.

"Hey there guys," DJ said as he knew the trick or treaters.

It was Beth, Tyler, and Lindsay all at DJ's house trick or treating. Beth was dressed up as a fairy holding a magic wand, Tyler was dressed as what appeared to be a football player wearing a Tom Brady jersey, and Lindsay was dressed like a model wearing a black dress, black boots, and sunglasses.

"So, do you know that your too old to trick or treat," DJ asked.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, as long as you have fun," Beth answered.

"Thanks, here is your candy," DJ said as he was giving out candy, "so I understand Beth is a fairy, and I think Tyler is a football player, but what is Lindsay supposed to be?"

"Allow me to answer that question DJ, I'm supposed to be Tom Brady. Lindsay here is supposed to be Tom Brady's wife," Tyler explained.

"Oh, you mean Lindsay is supposed to be dressed as Gisele Bundchen," DJ said realizing everything.

"Yeah, I wanted to be something that made me hot, and that helps me match Taylor," Lindsay explained.

"Tyler babe," Tyler told Lindsay.

"Oops," Lindsay replied.

"It makes perfect sense, Tyler is the athlete and Lindsay is the supermodel," DJ said.

"I so am a supermodel," Lindsay said doing a model pose.

"Okay, you guys have fun trick or treating, and happy Halloween," said DJ as he waived goodbye.

All of them left to continue trick or treating, and Lindsay was just so happy for some reason.

"Why are you so happy Lindsay," Beth asked.

"Cause I got to meet Darrel while trick or treating with my BFF and my boyfriend," Lindsay said squealing.

"I know how happy you are babe, now lets keep going," Tyler said.

Beth, Tyler, and Lindsay were onward to the next house.

Elsewhere, a man was coming to the door as he heard the doorbell. He opened the door, and it was none other than Scott who was dressed as Freddie Kruger.

"Trick or treat, now gimme some candy," Scott rudely told the man.

"Okay, at least you said trick or treat," the man said as he gave Scott candy.

"Laters," Scott said as he ran off.

Scott was scaring many little kids with his Freddie Kruger costume, but he didn't mind at all because well, he is a jerk.

"Now where to get some more free candy," Scott said to himself.

He then saw a house where it showed a sign saying that there was a haunted house up ahead. Scott was sneering at the sign and thought to himself that he should go in.

"Haunted house huh, lets see how scary this haunted house is," said Scott as he dared himself to enter the haunted house which was in the backyard.

Scott walked to the backyard and saw some kids coming out of the haunted house with some candy. It was guarded by a guy in a big ghost costume, and Scott just charged his way to the front.

"Let me in ghost freak," Scott grunted to the ghost.

The guy in the ghost costume didn't respond as he presented Scott into the haunted house. There he saw a whole bunch of cobwebs, bats, and a cauldron with a girl in a witch costume behind it.

"Oh geez, not you again," Scott said.

The girl in the witch costume was none other than Dawn. Scott was disgusted to see Dawn running the haunted house.

"Welcome Scott, come get the candy you want," Dawn said.

"How do you its me, and I don't want any candy," Scott grined.

"Of course you do, I can tell by your aura its you, and also know you want candy," Dawn explained.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting you to be in charge of this dump which isn't scary at all," Scott commented.

"Oh Scott, you still posses a sour attitude. Now take some candy or I will," Dawn said.

"What, cast a spell on me. I mean why did you dress as a witch when you are one," Scott said laughing.

"I meant to say make out with you by force," Dawn snickered.

"I don't want to make out with you, I really don't," said Scott acting all nervous.

"And I know you want that because I can sense that in your aura too," Dawn said.

"I'll take my candy and go now," Scott said freaking out while taking candy.

He ran out of the haunted house freaking out, and knocked the guy in the ghost costume down while freaking out screaming.

"STAY OUT OF THAT HAUNTED HOUSE, IT'S GOT A WITCH INSIDE," Scott screamed as he was still running.

"Wow, they must have done a good job making it scary inside," said one of the parents supervising a group of kids trick or treating.

Dawn walked out to see Scott running for his life, and then she helped up the guy in the ghost costume as he rubbed off any dirt on his body.

"Are you okay B," Dawn asked.

B gave a thumbs up showing that he was alright. It was B who was in the ghost costume, and Scott never knew that.

Then there was Brick going trick or treating with Sam and Dakota. Brick was going as Frankenstein while Sam went as Super Mario and Dakota was going as Princess Toadstool.

"Heh heh heh, I'm getting so much candy from all of these houses," Sam said looking at his bag of candy.

"I don't really need any of this candy Sam, you can have it," said Dakota dumping her bag of candy into his bag.

"Alright, this is the best thing to happen since beating Final Fantasy 7," said Sam feeling overjoyed with himself.

"So Brick, why did you come with us," Dakota asked, "I thought you were scared of the dark?"

"I don't know about why I came with you two, but Halloween is supposed to be a night of scary things. This is my chance to prove my bravery," Brick said showing a tough face, "hey, why don't we go in there!"

"Um Brick, that is," Sam said until Brick interupted him.

"I know, a haunted house," Brick said.

It was a house where the door was open and it was pitch black inside. Sam didn't even bothered to finish his sentence as he, Dakota, and Brick all went inside. They seemed a little scared and Brick, who was the one willing to enter the haunted house, was gulping in fear a little bit.

"It's dark in there," Brick said.

"Well you wanted to go in, so were going in," Dakota said pushing Brick further inside.

They were walking cautiously through the darkness, and they were all looking pretty nervous. Dakota was holding Sam's hand walking while Brick was looking like he was going to freak out.

"Is something wrong Brick," Sam asked.

"No, there isn't anything wrong cadet," Brick answered nervously, "I'm fine."

Brick was just looking too much scared, and Sam and Dakota were kind of feeling the same way. Brick was just talking to himself.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark," Brick muttered to himself.

He was still trembling, and then all of a sudden the lights come on.

"WELCOME TRESPASSER NOW I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY CHAINSAW," a person in a grim reaper costume quickly said while holding a turned on chainsaw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Sam, Dakota, and Brick all screamed.

Brick ended up peeing in his pants so hard that he actually made a puddle on the floor where his pants were completely wet all over with his own pee. The person turned off the chainsaw and took off the skull mask. It was Jo who freaked everyone out.

"Hahahahaha, you should've seen the looks on your faces," said Jo laughing.

"Wow, nice one Jo," Sam said, "I haven't been this scared since...I can't think of any video game moment that scared me."

"That was pretty good, you got us all," Dakota said.

"Why thank you, but I was mostly set this up for private Dampy Pants," Jo explained.

She saw Brick all freaked out and his pants were wet all over the place. Brick was shivering in fear after getting the biggest scare of his life.

"Come on, I made it dark and when its not dark, I show up as a monster ready to kill you," Jo explained.

"You sure got me Jo, but please don't ever do that again," said Brick.

"I'll do what I want Soggy Magee," Jo said.

"Um, why don't we get some more candy," said Sam.

"Okay," Dakota said as she followed Sam out of the house.

Brick was too freaked out still to even move after having his pants wet, and the fact he was still looking freaked out. Jo pulled off one pretty good prank on Brick.

That is the story of what has been going on with everyone on Halloween.

**The End**


End file.
